


cloudy eyes.

by razussy



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Other, moomin carol, moomin lottie, rachael soglin is carols fc, snufkin doug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: carol has to go in depth with her relationship for doug, then not too long after, for charlotte.
Relationships: Charlotte/Doug (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	cloudy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> uHH ?? ? apologizes to the moomin fans that see this and have no idea what starkid is,, anyway got the idea while watching "the secret dish" (ep. 56 from the 90s)

they felt dizzy and limp, their senses annoyingly fuzzy as they tried to make out who was calling. the dark was shifted from their eyes, seeing a blurred figure looking down at them, which was hard to make out with the sun beams shining down that odd day. "doug, we're here!" said moomin carol, holding doug's favorite green hat with one hand and keeping her gaze on them. ah, now they remember; riding self-crafted boats in a cave, hitting all the waterfalls, and passing out from the drops. not quite how they assumed their adventure with moomin carol to go, yet it certainly wasn't the most dangerous one they've been through.

doug climbed out onto the soft grass that didn't look real, and slipped on the bag that they had brought back on their shoulders. where they were brought thanks to the stream helped ease their nerves from the previous events, the peaceful sounds of the wind making the leaves dance in the scattered, unbothered trees. the area of land appeared to be undisturbed by anything living, besides maybe a few bugs that were able to find a place to stay as they traveled, which added to the livelihood. moomin carol couldn't stop admiring such a place, knowing that this place must have been hidden well since grandma was around, and she planned to do the same. her little secret with doug, a secret not too hard to hold back if shared with another.

the two stepped away from the rippling water leading to one exit, up to the very trees that slept there every day and night. the fruit that grew were cherries, the last ingredient guessed to be necessary for the change in meals she always cooked. doug stood near one with thin, low-hanging branches and ran light fingertips against one, picking it and popping it into their mouth. the sweetness of its juice hit strong once they bit into it, the flavor equaling out the pure, imperial red shade. they heard their name be said and turned to see moomin carol staring at them, to which they apologized and began to pick the single cherries off the branch. this lasted for quite some time, no discouragement of running out of ripe fruit to pick as it seems each tree was packed with many of them.  
doug took a pair that was covered by one of the light pink leaves, gently holding the two by the stem that bonded them together. they examined how thick the stem was when the cherries were together, but their separate ones were thin just like the rest of them. they used both of their hands to split the two cherries without breaking the stem, not much thought on why they were invested in the pair.

"moomin carol?" they spoke up, setting it down in the carry bag that was filling up to the top fast. "yes, doug, is something wrong?" asked moomin carol, as she took her focus off of placing the last few she picked into her bag. she closed it off and stood back up, paws properly held together in front of her as she waited for the other to speak. all the moomins were so gentle, so soft, how is it possible?

"what do you see in moomin davidson? my curiosity is not meant to come off as rude, if it sounds that way. my intent to know about how you view him in a loving way is merely interest in the topic," explained doug, as they looked away from the mother and went back to collecting a couple more pieces of fruit. if there is one person with the kind of patience and support to out-of-character conversations, it was moomin carol. she may ask what brought it up, or to have the full context, though will help the best she can with the information provided. as a mother, it was sort of her job and responsibility to watch out for the others.

"oh my, no worries, my dear. let's see, i have never been asked such a thing," she brought one of her paws to her face, caressing her own cheek while she thought of the many things that defined her attraction to moomin davidson. she went on to say she liked many of his traits, how she appreciated his open-mind and caring nature for everyone; those not stopping him from shaping him out to be a wonderful kind of man. he was witty in many subjects that she thought were unique, and was determined to go do or get the things he wanted when he has that chance. there was a special charm to him, moomin carol mentioned, which helped her point out that he was different from every other moomin that wished to catch her eye those many years ago.  
"his memories and stories are personal and expressive, learning about them made me want to be apart of it. share the present together while working towards a future, but look back on the past fondly, even with the curves thrown at us. moomin davidson is still growing, as so am i, and i like to grow along side him. that reassurance knowing i have someone to go to when i'm having a problem, half the time him noticing the cues and asking me if i am all right. he helps me feel safe, not to say you or the others don't, but it's different. i can look at him and know things will be okay, even if it doesn't seem like it. do you know what i mean?" she looked at doug after her monologue, making sure they were.

they had packed their things and got back in the boats as she went in depth of her image on her husband. doug nodded at her question and dipped their hand into the chilly stream water, seeing their crystal reflection as clear as the clouds. "i believe i do, i suppose some of those things are better explanations than i could ever describe myself," they lifted their head. "thank you."  
"it's no problem at all," she said in her usual soft tone, her ear flicking as she took in what they said as if it would be important for a different day. "shall we set off, then?" she asked and earned a silent nod from doug, who didn't quite understand how they were to return back home if where they came would be difficult to go through. she smiled at this and lifted her paw, pointing at the narrow path that was just a few feet in front of them. moomin carol sure is smart.

-

moomin carol unhooked the bucket full of water off the rope of their well, the bucket going to be used to wash the plenty of dishes piled up from that night. she lifted it with all her strength then stepped up to the back door, and used her foot-paw to push it closed. she found moomin lottie sitting on a stool near the wooden counter that had the dirty plates, a bit confused to see she hadn't washed up and went to bed. something must be off- the droopy ears and tail definitely added to her suspicion that she wasn't feeling well. maybe it came from eating too much food and dessert? she did make more than usual, she probably could have saved the cherries for the next day along with some of the meals, but too late for that now.

"what on earth are you doing in here, my dear?" she asked as she went to the sink, carefully putting the bucket down in it and picked up the soap bar that was left in a small glass holder on the window sill. not a very neat set up, though it flowed well when she worked.

"i can't sleep, mama, i really can't," replied moomin lottie, her inflection giving away she was sad and sleepy. she had such a good night with the return of her and doug, and hanging out with all her friends, but that sinking feeling she had wouldn't shake away. she didn't like it, she's supposed to be carefree and happy, where did the sudden... worrying come from, she thought? "ever since we said goodnight to everyone, it's as though as my body felt a bit empty and i'm left with disappointment. i know i will see them all tomorrow, so why would i think so selfishly?"

"when did this feeling occur?"  
"a little bit after we said bye to doug, i think."  
"that's just it, moomin lottie," she said as she dunked a plate into the water to get it wet before scrubbing the runny syrup off with the soap. "you love your friends but they're the one that you love the most, and never do you seem happy when they leave, for just the afternoon or for the winter. you want to spend more time with them, i'm sure they feel the same, but there are only so many hours in one day that we need to be active for. i'm sure that once you wake up you'll be able to invite doug over and you two can wait for the others."

"but what if i just want to be alone with doug? that's the thing, mama, i have been hoping there is a day only the two of us go on an adventure without the others. that's impolite of me to have to confess, but i really am telling the truth. i feel like there is nothing i can hide from them, i don't have to hide anything. i can let my tail flick as i please, i can spread out comfortably on the grass and count how long it takes for a cloud to move across the sky. i can skip stones with them and talk about, well, whatever we think of or have on our minds, or we sit in silence. we've shared so many things it's like- it's like your relationship, mama, if that helps you figure out what i'm hoping to get at. they're such a good friend i don't want to have to worry of them not returning in the morning. they're my safe space, in a way? i don't feel the pressure of playing a game, or partaking in a conversation when it is just us."

moomin carol was mentally jotting down each word and phrase that was told, piling the clean dishes aside so they could dry off and be put away later. she set the soap down and wiped off her paws on her apron, and turned to face the not-so-little one. "like my relationship, you say? this is more serious than i thought, but come now, you look so tired you may fall asleep sitting there. let's get you to bed, i will bring up a cup of milk as well to drink before lying down." she said, which was true, moomin lottie had been leaning against the table with her elbow propped and head resting against her hand, eyes drooping like she was already asleep. she quietly complied, not adding on to the conversation as her mind blanked to thoughts of her needing to rest. she followed moomin carol up the many steps and stairs, being sure not to disturb moomin davidson with their walking, and they entered her bedroom.

she took the glass of milk from her to quickly drink then returned it to her grasp, plopping on her side and getting under the tangerine colored covers. moomin carol leaned down to place a small peck against her temple, telling her goodnight before descending to the door. once she closed it, she heard the brief, light snores coming from moomin lottie, and smiled to herself once she did. moomin carol had always known her relationship with doug was something quite peculiar, in a positive and admirable way, and she's glad to be able to receive their lost thoughts and, with or without her help, construct a valid conclusion on what they feel for each other that is blind to them now. tomorrow she will see what happens from afar, and hope the problems both moomin lottie and doug were dealing with is solved.

**Author's Note:**

> hm i wonder if i'll ever get around to writing about them actually being together !!


End file.
